Why Me
by funny-name-here
Summary: When Draco was 15 and 1/2 he became pregnant and was thrown out of his home. Draco and his friend Arianna have to make it through school and work with 1 year olds on there hands. NO MAGIC Rated M for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story there is no magic :-). So….I don't own anything (obviously) Sit back relax and enjoy.

At four o'clock in the morning Draco heard the baby's cry echo through out his small studio apartment. He opens his eyes and looks at the popcorn ceiling. _Oh great_, Draco thought as he sat up in bed. It was the third time this week that he had awoken at four in the morning and he was exhausted, not the overused term "exhausted", but the seriously used term.

Draco walked over to the other side of the room where his daughters crib lies. "Hey baby girl", he says looking down at her into the crib, "What's wrong?" He was so tired. He picked up his daughter. He felt guilty that the first day of his senior year was also his daughter's birthday.

After being kicked out of his mansion on the outskirts of London he had to take refuge in a small studio apartment in Hertfordshire. Once his parents found his positive pregnancy test in his rubbish bin they kicked him out, no questions asked. He bounced with his daughter hoping to maybe relieve any gas she might have. "What is wrong, Midori? Baby, you want some formula" Draco asked desperately wanting to get at least a little rest.

As he walks out of the kitchen he thinks of how he named his daughter. He was nine months pregnant and he was tired. The next day was the day his precious baby was to be born and he still didn't have a name for her. He decided that he would look at the baby names book that the shelter had given him. When he got to section 'M' he looked down and then he got to the name Midori. At the exact moment he laid his eyes on that name his water broke and he knew that he was having a daughter and her name would be Midori Arianna (after his best friend at the teen parents clinic he resided at, at the time) Malfoy.

Draco opens the refrigerator and reveals bottles of formula, baby food and milk. Draco basically lives on cereal, spending all of his money on his daughter. "Here you go honey" Draco says laying Midori on her back and giving her the bottle she longed for. After rocking her for a few minutes Draco placed her in her crib and went to sleep only to be awoken again at five thirty. Not by Midori but by his alarm clock.

He has to drop Midori off at Arianna's house and go to his job at the Granger farm. Draco walks over to Midori's crib and sees that she is awake just staring up. "Hey Midi how are you this morning?" Every morning Draco had held a conversation with Midori hoping that she would some how grasp any words he was saying. The only noises that she had seemed to grasp were wails and cries.

Draco placed Midi on his bed and walked over to the closet that held about three or four outfits. When he was kicked out of his old home he had only the clothes on his back. He decided that he needed only three other outfits. The other outfit he had gotten from Arianna's foster mother. All his extra money was spent on Midori's clothes (which aren't to fancy either). He picked out his farm clothes and took out his duffle bag and placed his "good" outfit in it. He looked for the good shoes out of the two pairs he owned. He pulled his large t-shirt over his head and placed his white tank top on then buttoned his plaid t-shirt over the top. He picked up Midori and placed her in her play pen so she wouldn't wander around.

He walked into the bathroom, relieved himself, brushed his hair and put on his pants. He walked back out and picked up Midori. "Hey honey, how are you doing" he asks tickling her soft, pale stomach. He placed her in her green high chair taking her giggle as an answer. He went into the refrigerator and took out the baby food she hadn't finished yesterday. "Honey I am going to feed you" Draco said when Midori went to take the spoon. She didn't understand and continued to grab for the spoon.

"NO" Draco said with force hoping that Midori would understand. Unlike a normal child Midori did not cry she just looked at her father a look of concern on her face. With that look plastered on her face she spoke her first words were spoken, "Daddy, ok" she said it as a question. Draco smiled a proud, ecstatic smile and hugged his daughter. "Yes daddy is wonderful." Draco looked at her. "Would you like to feed yourself, Midi" asked Draco. Midi nodded in response. "Use your words" Draco demanded. "Yes" she said and grabbed the spoon. Draco let out a laugh and prepared his own meal.

As he finished eating his cereal he picked up Midori and placed her into a small green and silver dress. Draco placed her on his hip and grabbed his bus ticket and key and walked out of the apartment. Once he got on the bus he saw the usual people Herb and Helga. "Hey Herb how is the weather supposed to be today" Draco asked the elderly man. It was the same conversation that they had every morning. "It is supposed to be cold and rainy today, yup, could and rainy" and it was the same answer as always.

"Can I see precious little Midori" asked Helga, Herb's wife, as usual. Draco turned his head to face Helga and nodded smiling. He handed Midori to Helga. "So Herb how many years are you and Helga going to be married? Isn't your anniversary tomorrow" asked Draco smiling at the large old man sitting across from him. "Yes, yes indeed 45 years tomorrow. Can you believe that Helga" Herb turned to his wife that was seated next to Draco. "I can't believe that I have put up with you that long" Helga finished with a large loving smile that said otherwise.

"This is my stop guys, same time tomorrow" Draco asked taking Midori back and standing. "Sorry deary we have anniversary plans tomorrow" Helga said grabbing Herbs hand lovingly. "Oh, Midori is going to miss you tomorrow." Draco smiled and walked off the bus. He walked over to the apartment building and called up to apartment 4D. "Dray come on up" he heard Arianna's voice call down. He climbed the stairs and dropped off Midori with Arianna's mom and he and Arianna went off to work.

"I hate that girl, the Granger girl" Arianna said, "The other day she walked in with her horse with her nasty preppy clothes and said 'He pooped out there, go pick it up farmhand' I coulda killed her right there" Arianna is from New York, not New York City but upstate. Before she got pregnant she worked at the Saratoga Race Track. Her one true love was and still is horses. Draco let out a whole hearted laugh knowing exactly how annoying the girl could really be.

They took a turn down to the trail they ran every morning. The trail ran right to the farm they both worked at. "You ready" asked Arianna jogging in place and shaking her arms. "Most definitely" Draco said using the language Arianna usually does. They both start off in a slow jog rounded down the curvy path avoiding stumps and rocks that are potential hazards. As they get half way the run at a steady pace. A quarter of the way there they pick up the speed to a full out sprint. They both get there ou of breath and shaky. " I love running early in the morning" Arianna said smiling and wiping the little perspiration that had gathered on her forehead.

Arianna is a medium size girl at about 5 foot 5 inches and weighing about 140 pounds you wouldn't expect her to be one of the fastest runners in the town. Her hair was short and only long enough to be put in a small ponytail on the top of her head. "Let's get going to the barn don't want little _Hermione_ to be upset" She said "Hermione" with a tone of disgust. "Yeah that would be just horrible" Draco said laughing at his friends hatred toward there bosses daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This morning when I walked to my computer and found that I had two reviews for what I thought was a crappy story I was shocked so here is a new chapter just for you guy and gals out there :-)

Arianna and Draco made their way to the horse barn were they took care of the four horse residents; Maple, Sunny, Oak and Amber. All four of the horses were Quarter Horses. Two of the four horses are a beautiful bay, with a brown coat and a black mane and tail. The other two were a rare color; Palomino. With their blond coat and almost white mane and tail they are easily one of the most gorgeous horses many judges have ever laid their eyes on.

"I got Oak and Sunny" Arianna quickly claimed the two gelding horses (the ones with no balls), for they are more calm than stallions (ones with balls) and less moody than the mares.

"But you had them last time" Draco tried to protest

"To bad so sad!! I called them first" Arianna gave a large Cheshire grin and walked over to the wall that held the tack. She grabbed a lunge rope. "I am going to go lunge Sunny, she looks bored."

Lunging is basically were you walk the horse in a circle, so that is what Arianna did.

Draco walked over to the large trash can of grain. He filled up a cup with the grain and walked over to Maple's stall. He opened the door and pushed back the large Palomino mare. She stood at 16H tall.

"Back" Draco said telling the horse to move so he could place the grain in her red bucket. She knew what he was doing and walked over to the bucket. "Here you go baby" Draco rubbed the spot under her mane.

He repeated the same actions with Amber only she put up more of a fight backing up.

Arianna walked back in with Sunny following her. "That was fun," she said. She really did miss working at the Saratoga Race Track.

"When do we have to be at school" Arianna asked Draco, him being the responsible one of the two. "Um, nine o'clock. Why what time is it" Draco asked emerging from Amber's stall after letting her into the paddock.

"8:25" Arianna said looking at her watch. "Maybe we should get going" Draco proposed. "That sounds good" Arianna said going into the bathroom attached to the barn. Draco went to the other one.

Soon the two of them were both dressed in their school clothes and went to go catch the bus at Hermione's bus stop.

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review. Oh you see the purple button. Oh you like and you want to tell be how awesomely horrible my story is. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I didn't know how much you people liked my story lol so here is an update!! I love you all! Um, Severus is in the same year as Harry and Ron in this story, he is NOT an adult or teacher for that fact._

_**Ok I'll say my thank you's; Lisha-is-4-ever, myers1978, Hockeyhunni26, Mariah MercerPotterSnapeMalfoy (Love the name), and last but not least charmedpiper1819**_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it!_

**-------**

"Hey Drake this bus smells like ass" Arianna said looking to Draco after sitting down, "And I spend most of my time picking up horse shit so that's saying something."

Arianna let out a chuckle and turned back to Draco. "How is Midori doing," she asked looking Draco in the eyes.

"She said her first words today, I was so scared that she had a problem or something," Draco replied smiling thinking back to earlier in the day. "So how is little Maria," asked Draco picturing Arianna's young daughter.

"She still isn't talking, I'm kind of worried about her" Arianna said sighing deeply.

The bus stopped, "GET OFF MY BUSS" The driver yelled from his perch.

-------

"We got to go to the guidance counselors," Arianna said looking at the yellow paper that held instructions to insure that the two didn't have any problems their first day.

"No duh," Draco said reading the paper over Arianna's shoulder.

"So is this the room," Arianna asked pointing to the door that read 'Guidance Room'.

"Nooo it just says 'Guidance Room' on it to throw the terrorists off," said Draco mockingly.

"Haha," Arianna said pushing the door open to reveal a woman with golden honey hair and a lighthearted smile plastered on her face.

"You must be the two new students," The guidance counselors cheeriness was almost sickening, "Eleventh grade right?"

"Uh, yeah," Arianna said getting quite annoyed with the excitement of the woman.

"My name is Mrs. Borque and you must be Arianna," Mrs. Borque said looking at the angry brunette, "And you are Draco." The frosty colored hair boy just smiled to get on the nerves of Arianna.

"You both have the exact same schedule except for two electives that you chose differently," the blond middle aged woman gave a blue sheet with class times, names and the room numbers and a white one that was a map of the large school, "Ok go head to your first period class. If you have any problems just come to me or the principal."

----------

"Where the fuck is this room," Draco asked tired and grumpy from walking around the school for about fifteen minutes.

"Drake will you chill," asked Arianna laughing at the uptight male.

"No," he said snapping.

"Uh," Arianna said making a face then spotting the Home Economics classroom, "I told you that it was down this hallway."

"Shut up."

"Oh wow, need some Midol with that attitude?"

"That's not funny!"

"Yes I believe that it's hilarious," Arianna said laughing, "I hope this teacher isn't a hard ass."

"Arianna, shut up," Draco said with in an angry tone that Arianna hadn't heard since he was pregnant.

"Are you pregnant again," Arianna asked a serious tone replacing the fallen humorous one.

"Arianna that is fucking impossible," Draco said quite irritated that he hadn't gotten any since the birth of his daughter.

"Watch your mouth young man," a gray haired elderly woman said walking out of the Home Economics room, "You must be Draco."

She ushered Draco into the classroom, "And you are Arianna?"

Arianna simply nodded afraid of the wrinkly woman.

"Sit down," The woman said wanting to get on with her original lesson.

Arianna and Draco sat in the only two seats left; two chairs in the front.

"Ok, my name is Mrs. Burgeon. I have worked here for just over two decades, I am NOT a pushover," the woman now identified as Mrs. Burgeon looked directly at Draco with a look that said "I'm talking to you."

"Now that we have that out of the way," Mrs. Burgeon started, "Let's talk about teen pregnancy and parent hood." Arianna looked to Draco she could see his body physically tighten up.

Arianna had always been more open about her pregnancy than Draco had been, most likely for the fact that Arianna was a girl, not yet a woman_ (1), _and Draco a male.

"Unprotected sex," Mrs. Burgeon said, "makes babies."

Arianna felt rage boiling deep within her chest, her arm shot up.

"Arianna, or should I say Miss Smith," Mrs. Burgeon said clearly aggravated.

"That is not true, sometimes protection doesn't work," Arianna said defensively.

"Thank you for bringing me to my next point," Mrs. Burgeon said turning to the chalkboard that was as old as her, "the best protection is NO SEX."

As she said the words "No sex" she wrote them on the deep green board in yellow.

Arianna looked to Draco with a look of pure irritation. Draco let out a small laugh.

Mrs. Burgeon turned from the chalkboard and gave Draco a look, no not a look, THE "look". "Excuse me, did I say something funny?" the woman said causing Draco to cringe.

Draco shook his head anxiously.

"Teen pregnancy can ruin lives," Arianna heard this and was instantly infuriated.

"Excuse me," Arianna said raising her hand.

"What, Miss Smith," asked Mrs. Burgeon leaning against the chalkboard obviously exasperated.

Draco gave Arianna a look of plea; he wasn't ready for everyone to know of his beautiful daughter yet.

"Um, never mind," Arianna said quietly looking down at the desk.

_This is going to be a long period. _Draco thought as he let his head fall to the desk.

---------

"Finally," Draco said slamming his locker shut after fifth period, "LUNCH!!"

"Drake, you make is sound like they were torturing you," Arianna said laughing at her tall best friend.

"Mrs. Burgeon must be a type of ancient Chinese torture," Draco said walking down the hall to the cafeteria.

Arianna and Draco both laughed at that.

"What's for lunch," Draco asked rubbing his stomach to keep it from making those nasty growling noises.

"Um, I think its pizza," Arianna said sniffing at the air.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met," Draco said in response to Arianna's sniffing.

"Where are we gonna sit," Arianna asked a tad nervous of the obstacle of finding a seat in a new school.

As if on cue a raven haired boy walked over to the two. "Ok you are in my Home Ec class so I want you to sit next to me and my best friend. I'm Harry," The boys green eyes were soft, sincere and kind.

Arianna looked to Draco and in unity they both nodded.

They both follow Harry over to a table that was full of obvious outcasts.

One boy was dressed in all black; another girl was wearing fingerless gloves and talking to herself.

The only one that seemed pretty normal was a red haired boy that sat there counseling a blond girl with a bottle cap necklace.

"Ok people we have to more in our group," Harry said before sitting.

Arianna and Draco chose two seats in between Harry and the red head boy.

"I'm Ron," The red head said that was seated next to Draco. His smile was wide and bright. His blue eyes stood out beyond everything else which was pretty amazing considering the color of his hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Draco," Draco said looking at the red head in complete awe, thinking that he was extremely handsome.

"And I'm Arianna," said Arianna leaning over Draco to shake the red head's hand.

"This is Luna," Ron said pointing to the blond, "She doesn't talk much."

"Yeah, she only talks to Ron," Harry said smirking at Ron.

"Shut up, Harry."

"This is Lavender," Ron said pointing to the girl wearing fingerless gloves.

Ron bent over to whisper to the two, "Don't tell her I told you but she is a bit emotional."

"Last but not least we have," Harry made a drum roll on the table, "Severus Snape!!"

"Harry could you, and I mean this in the nicest way, shut the fuck up," Severus said looking up from the table with an obvious bug up his ass.

"Yes sir," Harry said saluting.

--------

_A/N: 1: The entire time I wrote that all I could think about was that fucking Britney Spears song. Haha._

_Please review cause you obviously already read ;)_


End file.
